Cards
There are currently 407 cards in Deckstorm. Each card has 4 key attributes that define its identity and playstyle: Class, Elemental Affinity, Spell Type, and Rarity. Every card can be upgraded, leveled, and improved. For more on improvements, see Improving Cards. Classes A Card’s class sets the tone for its play style and the relationship of all its stats. The class is denoted by the symbol in the circular icon at the base of the Card. There are 12 classes in the world of Deckstorm: Card Stats Each class has Stat strengths and weaknesses. For example, WARRIORS typically have higher Attack (ATK) but weaker Magic Attack (MagATK). THIEVES typically have higher Speed (SPD) but worse Defense (DEF). There are 6 base Stats in Deckstorm: All Cards also have an innate LUCK (LCK) value, which determines its odds for landing CRITICAL ATTACKS. TIP: All normal attacks are based on the ATK Stat. Spell attacks can be based on various Stats. Elemental Affinities A Card’s affinity defines its elemental alignment, creating relationships of strength and weakness when attacking other Cards. The affinity is denoted by the color of the Card’s border and the gem at the top of the Card. There are 4 affinities in Deckstorm: # FIRE (Red Cards) – Strong against Earth. Weak against Water. # WATER '(Blue Cards) – Strong against Fire. Weak against Earth. # '''EARTH '(Green Cards) – Strong against Water. Weak against Fire. # 'NEUTRAL '(White Cards) – No strength or weakness to other affinities. Performing a strong elemental attack will display an “EFFECTIVE!” text flyoff over the enemy, signifying that the damage has been boosted. Spell types Every Card possesses an innate Spell. During battle, a Spells can be cast in place of a normal attack, assuming it has fully charged. Spells are categorized into parent groupings, known as Spell Types. The Class determines which Spell Types are associated with each Card. For example, CLERIC Cards can use HEALING Spells while MAGE Cards can use AOE Spells. The Spell Type reflects the playstyle of each Cards Class, as explained above. There are currently 12 Spell Types in Deckstorm: # 'BUFF '– Temporarily increases Card Stats #* Used by BEAST Cards # 'DEBUFF '– Temporarily decreases Card Stats #* Used by UNDEAD Cards # 'AOE '– Attacks multiple targets at once #* Used by MAGE and ELEMENTAL Cards # 'PIERCE '– Deals melee damage that ignores all forms of defense #* Used by WARRIOR Cards # 'PROTECT '– Guards against damage #* Used by GOD Cards # 'HEAL '– Replenishes health #* Used by CLERIC Cards # 'CLEANSE – '''Cures status ailments #* Used by GOD Cards # '''DISRUPT '– Inflicts status ailments #* Used by ANCIENT Cards # 'LURE '– Attracts all incoming damage to a single target #* Used by HEAVY Cards # '''FOCUS – Directs damage to a specific target #* Used by SHAPESHIFTER Cards # 'INITIATIVE '– Alters the default attacking order of battle #* Used by THIEF Cards # 'BACKFIRE '– Allows for unbalanced advantages with the chance to inflict harm to self #* Used by DEMON Cards Note that some Cards have BLITZ appended to their Spell Type. This means it will ignore the default battle turn order and cast first. TIP: AOE Spells ignore LURE, still dealing damage to the entire enemy line. Rarities Rarity reflects a card's overall value, taking into account Stats, Spell Type and growth potential. The rarity is denoted by the count of gold stars at the top of the Card. Currently, Deckstorm features 5 Card rarities, where the number of gold stars represents its current rarity and the number of empty stars represents the Card’s potential to evolve into future rarities. For example, a RARE (★★★) has reached max evolution whereas a RARE++ (★★★☆☆) has potential to evolve twice more, first into an EPIC+ (★★★★☆) and then finally a LEGENDARY (★★★★★). The rarities are: * COMMON ★ * UNCOMMON ★★ * RARE ★★★ * EPIC ★★★★ (silver Card border) * LEGENDARY ★★★★★ (gold Card border) All Cards can evolve into 3 evolutionary forms, known in whole as its evo family. Cards are assigned an (A), (B), or © to their names to denote the current evo form, where the ©-form is the furthest evolved. Note that a Card’s family is independent of its rarity since some (A)-form Cards start at COMMON++ (★☆☆) and can evolve up to a RARE (★★★) where other (A)-form Cards can start at RARE++ (★★★☆☆) and evolve up to a LEGENDARY (★★★★★). The Card’s starting rarity determines its maximum evo potential. Cards of higher rarity generally have better Stats and more useful Spells, at face value. However, it is the interplay of Cards in a player’s deck during battle that will unlock their full potential. TIP: While a RARE and RARE++ card are technically the same relative power, the RARE++ is more valuable because it has potential for future growth to evolve into other evo forms. Category:Beginners Guide